narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Secret Earth Jutsu: Genetic Breakdown
Deep within a hidden base in the Village of Takigakure.. Saikuron found himself summoned by their leader Fa' rao who had a mission for him... You rang your excellence.. Saikuron said kneeling before him.. The time is now to find the Wood Release User and bring hi here for extraction of his KG.. we have postponed the search for him long enough and we have all the reach we need on him.. the time has come to at.. Fa' rao said his voice booming to his friend.. Yes my lord the hunt for the Senju will begin.. my status for the mission.. dead or alive.. Saikuron inquired.. Ill let you use your judgement there as it matters not to me... Fa' rao glared an evil grin as he floated off... You may take your leave and bring im here... Saikuron from there broke off into small molecules and disappeared Shadow over my shoulder Hachiro was just having a long comeback into his old home village Konoha which was well needed catching up with family he hadn't laid eyes on in years.. However this nostalgic feeling would be quickly laid to rest as Hachiro felt a disturbing prescence following him closely.. to which he began to power wlk to avoid but he could not shake the person.. he ran into one the Alley in the Village between two gates and Merged with the ground... the figure shadow loomed over the spot that Hachiro just merged with.. Hachiro came out of the ground.. on the far eastern sides of the village near the Forest of Death.... where he saw a man in a purple cloak with a strange mask blocking his path... The figure made no noise nor did he attempt to speak to Hachiro but his unbroken silence made it clear he wanted Hachiro.. and he wanted him alone... Let me guess.. you must be my grim reaper..Hachrio said knowing that in the forest the advantage would be his.. Well your plan stops here and you go no further.... let me be and I will not need to harm you.. perhaps we can talk this out... I am here to complete my mission.. id rather avoid violence and any form of resistance from you ... I will complete my mission by any means if the situation calls for it the cloaked man said quickly saying nothing more or less... and whats your mission it seems like its got something to do with me.. so i demand to know why you follow me so.. I to wish to avoid a fight here but you are leaving me no choice.. Hachiro said trying to ease the tension. I have said enough.. I have my mission and my orders.. Saikuron said ignoring Hachiro completely.. You are stalling for time to bring back up..... We shall make this quick I hate to see my targets suffer the cloaked man said as he braced for attack. Unknown Power Wood Release: Advent of a World of Flowering Trees Hachiro created a Massive growth of plants to attack Saikuron with the pollent to subdue him... Saikuron jumped and used Energy Release: Phazon Shinespark to coat himself in Dark Blue Energy and Divebomb the FLowers destroying them and causing a shockwave that smashed into Hachiro thowing him thru the tree's in the forst of death... Ive been fighting this guy for forever now and I cant land a single hit.. Hachiro said wiping the blood form his mouth.. how do you stop this guy... there has to be something.. I havent even knocked the mask off his face yet Hachrio said as he used Mayfly to hide in the roots undergorund and attack from below using Wood Release: Great Forest Crumbling to attack suddenly underneath the ground crashin into Sakiuron throwing him into the ground.. with a solid thud.. God damn that Wood Release Saikuron said his face emotionless.. Hmm I need to find him before.. Saikuron was hit again byt the moon this time knocking his mask off.. showing his face and the huge Tattoo under his eye.... I take no pleasure from you suffering Saikuron said standign back up adn he was caught in a growing nest that surround his body... NO it is I who takes no pleasure in this style of combat.. now submit or I crush you.. Hachiro said looking quite serious... You are jeapordizing my mission no one gets in the way of my MISSSSSIIIIIOOOOOONNNN Saikuron yelled as he creating a immensely powerful field around him destroying the tree and smashing Hachiro throught the ground and another 2 trees. I cant keep this up Hachiro said as he got up and looked his attacker in the eye as a dark sheet was slowly closiong in around his eyes... He struggled to stand as Saikuron closed.. in He needed help and he needed it bad.. he used Wood Release Secret Technique: Nativity of a World of Trees to flood the area with a forest as trees forced their way to the ground flooding the area.. damn near remaking it... Saikuron was caught under the massive creation and broke off into small particles to avoid being crushed.... This guy is putting up a fight but to no avail.. does he want to die Saikuron said as Hachiro was running off to find cover.. Ive got to do something to buy some time for me to heal.. Hachiro said using th tree's for cover.. this was now a game of cat and mouse.. and Hachiro to his dismay was the mouse In a brilliant flash of light a silver-haired swordsman appeared within the forest, surrounded by nothing but dense vegetation. "Hmm...surprised that worked so well," he commented calmly as he glanced over the two men, "...but where am I?" After surveying the situation for a split second the swordsman can hear the telltale sound of battle. Dashing through the forest the Nōsei swiftly makes his way, coming across a veritable path of destruction. "Better not rush in, I'd just make myself a target," he thinks to himself, hoping to locate his ally. Saikuron contiuned his search for his target when the wind of another chakra caught his attention.. who is this Saikuron inquired.. he thought of passing it off as a passing ninja but theres a chance it could be reinforcements for the Wood User.. meaning an all out bral.. something he was hoping to avoid.. Ill have to play my hands carefully.. Saikuron said as he was now weary of this new unknown chakra... "It seems like they're both still in the vicinity", Nōsei thinks to himself, trying to come up with a way to meet up with his comrade without triggering another clash. Troubled by the situation the swordsman decides to erase his presence, and simply step in when the pair of opponents clash once again. Saikuron grew more and concerned as now one of the chakra sources vanished into air meaning he was unaccounted for.. This is a new development Saikuron said.. I must find the Wood user quick as he began to search for the weakeaned shinobi.. Hachiro Silently moved around trying to get the drop on Saikuron he used Mayfly to hide underground once again in order to get the upper hand "At this rate we'll be waiting forever," the swordsman thinks to himself forming a single hand seal as he begins to ensnare anyone in his surroundings in a hallucination.